Mixing in general can be defined as an operation in which two or more distinct materials are brought by the application of force to a substantially homogeneous dispersion. Depending upon the type of baked goods being produced, the mixing procedure will differ with respect to the order of ingredient addition, the time and speed of mixing at the various stages, the temperature of the ingredients being used, and other factors. According to Matz, S. A. and Matz, T. D., Cookie and Cracker Technology, 2nd Ed., AVI Publishing Co., Inc., Westport, CT, p. 233 (1978), there are few guidelines applicable to development of mixing procedures for new products. Generally, the first approach is to draw up a proposed mixing method based on a procedure which has been found to be satisfactory for a somewhat similar product, and then make such changes as observations indicate are necessary.
It is known that cookie size is affected by the distribution of water between the starch and sugar in the cookie dough. Spreading of cookies during baking is directly proportional to the quantity of sugar present. Hydrophilic flour or other hydrophilic components which impede sugar dissolution decrease cookie size. Data on water migration shifts between components in inner and outer zones of heating doughs illustrate that the migration tendency of water is towards the hydrophilic starch in the hotter outer zones. Increasing the sugar content of the dough reduces this migration and causes a less viscous interior and greater lateral expansion. See Yamazaki, W. T., "Laboratory Testing of Flours and Cookie Quality Research", Cereal Science Today, Vol. 7, No. 4, pp. 98, 100, 102-104, 125, April 1962; and Brenneis, L. S., "Qualitative Factors in the Evaluation of Cookie Flours", The Bakers Digest, Vol. 39, No. 1, pp. 66-69 (1965). It is generally recognized that mixing procedures can affect water distribution between starch and sugar in cookie doughs. Details of how this water distribution changes as a function of order of ingredient addition, mixing speed and time, and temperature of ingredients are lacking, especially for laminated cookies made from multiple doughs containing different types of sugar.
Crumb-continuous cookies having a unique storage-stable texture dichotomy, that is crispy on the outside with a chewy interior, are made by manipulation of sugar crystallization in different parts of the cookie. Cookie size and texture is commonly controlled in commercial practice by altering the amount of water in the dough formula correlated with changes in oven baking conditions. See Matz, supra, at page 153 wherein availability of free water in the dough is described as the most important factor in controlling cookie spread during baking. However, this technique of altering dough water level is not preferred for cookies wherein sugar crystallization must be controlled to maintain a specific textural dichotomy. In addition, changes in the amount of water in the dough formula require corresponding changes in oven heating conditions. Oven heating conditions affect final cookie color and moisture level, i.e. texture. A method for maintaining uniform size, as well as the unique texture dichotomy of this type of cookie through control of mixing parameters, is desirable.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a method for controlling the size and texture of baked cookies having dual textures controlled by sugar crystallization through use of the dough mixing procedure.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method for controlling the size and texture of baked cookies through changing order of ingredient addition during dough preparation.
These and other objects of the invention will be evident from the following disclosure. All percents are by weight unless otherwise indicated.